


Found Friendship

by yagirlqueenie



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Friendship, Gen, found friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:03:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yagirlqueenie/pseuds/yagirlqueenie
Summary: After being ran out of her camp, Sasha ends up at Camp Campbell, as Nikki's tentmate, nonetheless. Nikki decides to give her a chance due to the sympathy of the situation and finds herself her new best friend.





	1. Chapter 1

“Rise and Shine, Campers!”

All across Camp Campbell, the kids woke up to David unapologetically going around the tent grounds to wake everyone up.

Slowly, every camper popped out of their tents, each at their own pace. Max and Neil were probably the last to step out of their tents, both of them had to dress, fix their curls, take meds, and down a cup of coffee before even thinking of coming outside.

Stepping out, Neil cracked his knuckles (which were stiffened from the summer's worth of coding and typing during computer camp), and Max adjusted his hair a final time, making sure each curl was out of the way. He kept an extra cup of coffee with him, holding it close so he'd be able to drink it with his breakfast.

Nikki caught up to them with a skip, but she was barely finished getting ready herself. Her minty locks were still loose on one side, due to her attempting to put her hair up by herself.

Neil rolled his eyes, “Here, let me help,” He insisted, taking a hair-tie from her. He asserted that he was the best at doing this because he was able to make the part and positioning of the pigtails even, something that was hard to do by yourself.

“Aaand done,” he proclaimed, stepping back to check out his hard work. Nikki smiled and gave him a little twirl, letting her loose curls bounce over her shoulder. For now, they were neat and tidy, but everyone knew that the second she'd get into the woods, they'd end up frizzy and messy, just like the Nikki they all knew and loved.

 

“So, what're we gonna get into today?” Nikki asked, rubbing her hands together in anticipation.

Max shrugged, “I dunno. Maybe we could see if there are any cool spots around the lake?” He suggested.

“Ooh, yeah yeah yeah!!” Nikki bounced and clapped her hands in an act of pure excitement.

They all nodded in unison and turned towards the lake, but the sound of someone dragging a heavy bag caught them all off guard. Looking over, it was David. From the looks of it, he was setting up a spare cot, and in Nikki's tent, nonetheless.

Nikki hopped over to David, “What'cha doing, David?” She asked, even though it was pretty obvious, her curiosity still piqued.

“Setting up a new cot, we're getting a new camper later on today!” He announced carelessly.

Nikki's eyes lit up, adding another layer of excitement onto her. “Ooh!! Who?!”

“It's not another fucking foreign exchange camper, is it? I've had a knife held up to my neck twice this summer, and frankly, that's two knives too many,” Max added.

David's eyes grew wide, and he looked away in a sense of shame. “No, no, it's not a foreign exchange camper,” He explained.

Max winced at him. “...I don't like how you specified how they weren't foreign”

“Well, you've all met them before!” He specified.

“Oh God, it's not Jermy, is it? I thought we got rid of him!?” Neil exclaimed with a sense of panic.

“What? No!” David stepped out of the tent. “Listen, she'll get here around lunchtime, then all your questions will be answered. Now I've got to go finish some paperwork, there's a lot to do before she gets here, still”

David crouched down to Nikki's level, “I'll need to talk to you during lunch, though”

The three watched David stride over to the counselors' cabin, each of them exchanged a confused look.

 

“So, she's a 'she?', huh...” Nikki raised a brow and crossed her arms. Since she arrived at camp, she's had a tent to herself (Due to Ered and Nerris sharing one together, since they've been at camp longer than she had), so she'd finally have a tentmate.

“Who do you think she is? He said that we apparently know her,” Nikki asked.

“If it's Vera, I'm going to actually try to fucking escape again. I'm not going through that bullshit again,” Max asserted, stuffing his hands into his pockets, kicking the dirt with his shoe.

“David said it wasn't any of the foreign campers, though” Neil noted, Max shrugged stiffly.

Neil rolled his eyes, “Come on, let's take our minds off of this and just see who can throw the biggest rock in the lake, or something like that”

Nikki's eyes lit up, and she hopped up and ran towards the lake, instantly taking on that challenge. Neil softly chuckled, he and Max hurried to catch up to her.

 

Noon rolled around fairly quickly, and everyone gathered in the mess hall for lunch.

It was nothing impressive, just a sandwich assembly line and some fruits, your typical lunch when the counselors are too tired to actually prepare something good.

Nikki stacked her tray with different foods, mashing them together like that scene from The Breakfast Club, and made her way to David, as he requested.

 

“So, what did you want to talk to me about?” Nikki asked, sitting down at a bench in the back.

“Well, it's about the new camper, and how she'll be in your tent”

Nikki nodded, taking a bite out of her sandwich.

“Well, you see, the new camper is…” David looked around real quick, making sure nobody was paying attention to them or possibly eavesdropping. “...Sasha”

Nikki nearly choked on her food, she sat up, and her eyes were wide and her brows were already knitting in protest.

“Now, before you say anything, you need to understand that she's really not in a good place at the moment. The other scouts… Ran her out” He explained.

Nikki looked down at her tray before sitting back down. She swallowed her bite and looked back at him. “What happened?” She asked.

“That's just it, she won't explain why,” he said. “Not even Miss Priss knows what's going on between her and the other scouts.”

Nikki looked out the window, taking a look at the said Camp from across the lake, letting out an unknowingly hoarded sigh. “What do you think happened?” She asked.

“Well… I don't want to assume anything,” David said in the most “I don't want to call a child a bitch” way he possibly could. He rested his chin in his hand, using his other one to tap the table in anticipation.

 

There was a moment of shared silence between the two, then they heard the bus hiss to a halt outside. David instantly got up and put on a happy face. Nikki got up and went after him, despite the stress and anxiety that was bubbling in her stomach.

The doors opened, greeting them with the Quartermaster.

“Scout's here,” he proclaimed in his gruff tone.

Slowly, Sasha stepped out from the side, donning a yellow camper's shirt, denim shorts, and white sneakers.

Nikki held in a breath, she was sure if she didn't, she would scream, or worse.

Sasha's expression looked tense, and she kept her gaze down at the ground, afraid of looking up to see Nikki again.

She knew what she was going to say, that she had it coming, or that she deserved it. She knew she was screwed here, but she wasn't welcome back at Troop #789.

“Welcome to Camp Campbell! You know me, David. And, well… Okay, you pretty much know everyone already, I'm not sure if we even need to do an introduction here...” David went quiet, this wasn't the usual case for a new camper.

Regardless, he grabbed a “1st day of camp” pin from his pocket and handed it to her. “This is for you!” He exclaimed.

“Um… Thank… you...” Sasha said under her breath, it was unnaturally quiet for her, Nikki felt another prang of anxiety hit her.

David attempted to keep upbeat about the situation. “Come with me, I'll show you to your tent!” He said as he grabbed her luggage from the storage bay.

 

“She's going to be so mad at me once we're” The girls both thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha moves in, Nikki screws up, and they both break down.

Both Nikki and Sasha were silent as they followed David to what would become their shared tent. Sasha's gaze remained low to the ground, and Nikki just looked away. The less eye contact, the better.

David could feel the tension brewing between the two behind him, even if they weren't interacting with each other. He remained determined to keep everyone calm the best he could, even if it meant putting on a brave face for the two. God knows if he looked uneasy, disaster could strike.

Stepping inside her tent (which was a little awkward, considering he was much taller than the tent itself,) David set her bag on the cot. It already had a pillow and blanket on it, but her side of the tent was otherwise bare, a blank canvas for her to fill.

“Soooo, here's your side of the tent! Feel free to hang up anything you might have, you have all summer to make yourself feel right at home,” David said through a smile.

For the first time since she's been here, Sasha looked up.

“T-thanks,” She muttered.

Sasha's gaze immediately went to her bag, and she felt Nikki staring at her back. It felt cold and unwelcome, but she was used to it by now after what happened at Troop #789.

It fell silent once again, David awkwardly rocked back and forth in his boots, and Nikki crossed her arms.

David cleared his throat, “If you want, you can unpack later, I could give you the tour if you need one”

“No, um… I'm good, I've been around here a few times, I know where just about everything is,” she stated, but it came out uneasy and breathy.

Nikki's gut twisted in on itself, she looked up at David to see him matching her anxious expression. “A-alright, then,” He said.

 

David clasped his hands together. “Well, I'll let you unpack, I've got to get back to the Mess Hall. Gwen's probably got her hands full all by herself.”

“Feel free to stop by and grab a bite to eat, we start our activities in about an hour!” David stated before stepping out of the tent. Nikki followed close by, leaving Sasha to herself.

As they left the tent grounds, Nikki could have sworn she heard her heave out a sob.

 

Back in the Mess Hall, Nikki went and joined Max and Neil. She kept her tense expression, which instantly concerned them both.

“What'd he say?” Neil asked.

“Um… Well…” Nikki propped her chin on the table and looked out the window. The boys' brows furrowed at the reply.

“My tent mate, the new camper? It's Sasha,” she added.

The boys sat up in a state of shock. “No way!”

“Yes!! She apparently got ran out,” she stated, propping her head into her hands now.

“Serves her right!” Neil exclaimed, slamming his hands down on the table.

“Now that's Karma!” Max chimed in with a proud smirk.

The three laughed, and Nikki felt herself unwind once again. 

“So, you're gonna have to spend all summer stuck with her, then?” Max asked before taking a bite of his sandwich.

Nikki sighed dramatically, “Yeeeees.”

Max's brows raised as an idea popped into his head. “You wanna try and mess with her so she'll ask to switch tents?”

Nikki's eyes lit up. “Ooh!! Yeah yeah yeah!” She was practically bouncing in her seat.

Max smirked and the three inched closer. “Alright, here's what I'm thinking,”

 

An hour after lunch wrapped up, the kids all gathered outside to the field for their daily activities.

“Since we have a new camper today, I figured we'd start off with an icebreaker!” David exclaimed, reaching down to grab the dodgeball that previously laid at his feet.

“I'm going to toss the ball to somebody, and what you have to do is tell us your name, what camp you signed up for, aaaand a fun fact about yourself!” He explained, gently bouncing the ball in his hands.

 

“You go first, Sasha!” He said as he handed the ball over.

Sasha looked at it, then looked back up at David. He didn't say anything, but his expression read for her to go on.

“U-um… I'm Sasha, I signed up for Craft Camp, a-and I know how to dutch braid?” She sounded uncertain, almost as if she wasn't sure if anyone would find that interesting or not, but it got a few oohs and ahs from a few campers. 

She tossed the ball to Ered, which she easily caught. “I'm Ered, I'm in Extreme Sports Camp, and I once pulled a double ollie off of my dad's van”

Her fact was taken in a lot better, Sasha felt her stomach twist.

The ball was passed to Nurf.

“I'm Nurf, I'm in Behavioral Correction Camp, and I stabbed David's hands. Twice”

It was awkwardly silent, and he glared at a few of the campers, causing some rapid forced applaud to come out of them.

 

The trio looked at each other once again, giving each other a nod as a signal.

“Nurf! Pick me, I'm open!” Nikki shouted, bouncing up and down whilst waving her arms for him to notice.

He chucked the ball over to her, and she caught it with a thud.

“I'm Nikki, I'm in Adventure Camp, and I'm in a wolf pack!” She blurted out, almost too fast for anyone to catch.

Giving the boys a final glare, Nikki prepped herself. “Hey, Sasha! Catch THIS!”

Before Sasha could even protest how she already went, the ball hit her arm and she fell to the ground, leaving her in pain on the forest floor.

She felt three things. Everyone's eyes on her, her knee bleeding from impact, and the need to run away and cry. Her eyes were so wide, they felt stuck. All she wanted to do was to squeeze them shut and forget this ever happened. But she laid there, leaving her knee to freely bleed and a stunned expression painted upon her face.

 

David and Gwen both caught sight of what happened and made their way over immediately.

“Nikki!” David yelled out in the most disappointed tone he could muster from himself, “That was NOT nice!!”

“Nikki, what the fuck was that?” Gwen said, lifting her up and away from the court. Nikki struggled in protest, but was already being carried off to the Mess Hall for a lecture.

David shook his head and helped Sasha up. “Come on, let's get you cleaned up,” He said, leading her to the Counselor's Cabin for a bandage.

Max and Neil both looked at each other, equally shocked.

“Fuck”

 

The Mess Hall was silent, the only notable sounds were the wood creaking and settling against the wind that brushed against the log exterior. Gwen sat on a bench across from Nikki with her arms crossed and a serious expression stuck on her face.

Nikki's brows were knitted together, and she refused to meet eye contact with Gwen. She kept her gaze focused out the window, maybe considering making a run for it.

“So, what was that all about?” She asked, breaking the silence.

Nikki looked down this time, messing with the hem of her overalls.

“Nikki, can you please just talk to me?” Gwen asked, her tone easing up a bit to try and convince her to speak up.

Nikki's expression started to look uneasy, as if guilt was starting to set in.

Gwen's patience ran short, “NI-”

“I'M SORRY!” Nikki yelled out, finally caving in.

She and Gwen were both heaving, but for two entirely different reasons. Gwen's once sour expression fell, but only when she noticed Nikki's eyes welling up.

Gwen sat back, causing the wood underneath her to creak and croak in protest. “Alright, well, what exactly are you sorry for, then?”

Nikki sniffled, “F-for hitting Sasha,” She said under her breath.

“Hm?”

“For hitting Sasha!” She repeated in a shout.

Nikki wasn't as strong as she lead herself to be, and it didn't take too much for an adult to break her like that. After years of a similar set up with her own mother, she was weakened and broken down.

“But why did you push her?” She asked, raising a brow.

“B-because...” She fell silent. “Because she's mean! I don't like her at all! She ran me out of the Flower Scouts and now I have to be the one stuck with her?”

Gwen sighed and wiped a fallen tear off of Nikki's cheek. “Nikki...”

Nikki heaved under her hand, and Gwen switched seats to comfort the broken child.

“Just because she was mean to you before doesn't mean you have to be mean back. She was ran out, too, and I'm sure she really needs a friend right now”

Nikki sniffled again.

“Nikki, you're probably the most familiar person she knows. Can't you just try and give her a chance?” Gwen asked, a pleading tone staining her voice.

Nikki looked up at her, wiped her nose with her arm, and nodded. “...Okay”

“Thatta girl,” Gwen hummed, ruffling Nikki's hair in appreciation.

 

The two didn't get out until the activity was over (Mostly due to them both needing a moment to get a good cry out and to calm down before coming out of hiding), and they both made their best effort to avoid each other throughout dinner and around the nightly campfire.

When David called everyone to wash up to get ready for bed, they continued to avoid each other, to the point where the other campers caught on. There was gossip about the entire situation, and Nikki didn't even bother talking to Max or Neil.

Only by the time everyone was in their tents did they come face to face once more.

 

“Nikki”

“...Sasha...”

Sasha's eyes were still bloodshot, her mascara was smudged, and her face was pink and blotchy. Her arm donned a dark bruise, and her knee sported a bandage.

Nikki almost didn't want to meet eye contact, but Sasha's gaze was practically piercing her in that small tent. Nikki stayed silent, and Sasha was getting fed up, and let out a “Humph!” before turning to her cot.

Nikki looked down at her feet before she switched off the little lantern she had hanging up, leaving the tent dark and silent. She laid down and let the forest sounds take over for them, finally falling asleep after a long day.


End file.
